


Misunderstood, That's All

by Elisif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisif/pseuds/Elisif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin has tea with Hagrid in his very first week at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood, That's All

 “Mr. Hagrid,”said Remus cautiously, taking a step forwards in the dark hut as the gamekeeper readied the tea-kettle over the smoky fireplace, “What are those?”

 “In the closet? Acromantula eggs! You can have a look, but mind you don’ open the curtains, they don’ like the light.”

Remus gasped.

“But those are illegal! And incredibly dangerous!”

“Rubbish!” said Hagrid, bent double over the fire. As he stood up, with a grunt he said: “They’re just misunderstood, ‘at’s all.”

“But—“

“Listen ‘ere, young Remus,” grunted Hagrid as he swung the enormous black kettle down onto the tabletop and ushered Remus over to join him. “I know you’re half-blood so you’re not a complete stranger to this, but the wizarding world is all about labelling things as illegal and dangerous when all they need is a bit a’ patience and listenin’ to. Nine times out of ten, if they tell you it’s never to be trusted, it’s codswallop. Don’ you believe it.”

“But—“

“Don’t you believe a word of it. Here, ‘ave some tea.”

He passed Remus a chipped blue tea-cup the size of a large soup-bowl. Nervously, Remus unknotted his fingers from where they had lain clenched and knotted in his lap, revealing the thick bandages wrapped around on his hands and wrists as he cautiously lifted the enormous cup to his lips.

“What happened to yer hands?” said Hagrid, sternly setting down his own cup hard against the table.

“I—I broke my wrists. Accident— in charms lesson.”

“In yer first week? Listen,” he said, laying an oven-mitt sized hand down on the table “I know what you are, young Remus, an’ I want to tell yer off the bat that it ain’t nothing to be ashamed of—“

“You know?!”

“A’ course I do!”

The tea-cup dropped out of Remus’ shaking hands and smashed into pieces against the oaken tabletop, hot brown tea pouring into the cracks of the ancient wood. He clapped his bandaged hand to his mouth.

 “I’m so sorry, Mr Hagrid—“

Hagrid calmly began to mop up the spilled mess with the nearest piece of cloth, which happened to be the tea-cosy, quietly humming to himself while Remus looked on in disbelief.

“Don’ call me that, an calm down, calm down, it’s only a bit a’ spilled tea.”

“But I broke your cup—“

“Ave a listen to yerself, casually mentioning thatcha broke yer hands like it happens every day a’ the week, an’ then cryin over spilled tea like my old mug matters more than your bein’ hale and healthy! How many other eleven year olds have that kind a’ courage? You tell me if you meet another one to equal it Remus, you find ‘im and you bring ‘im to me. C’mere.”

He opened his arms, and pulled Remus over into an incredibly scratchy hug against his enormous moleskin overcoat.

“Who told you?” Remus asked, peering up, as Hagrid towered over him even while seated.

“I’m a member of staff, aren’t I? And not just any, like I said, I’m gamekeeper. ‘ts my job to take care and look out for all the things at Hogwarts the wizarding world don’t like ter take the time ter understand. And so long as you’re here, that includes you.”

Remus sniffled, wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

“That’s very kind of you, Hagrid, but have you ever actually met any werewolves?”

“Not before this week, I can’t say I have. But,” Hagrid laid his hands on Remus’ shoulders, “the next time someone asks me that question, I’ll be sure to tell ‘em I know one and he’s the bravest and one of the brightest first year’s I’ve known! An’ if they want to talk badly ‘bout him of his kind, they’ll have me here,” he gestured at himself, winking “ta answer to, alright?”

Remus smiled.

“Here,” said Hagrid, lifting down a jar of a yellowish paste from one of the hut’s numerous shelves. “Take this with you. Arnica, fer yer bruises. Best remedy there is. An’ come back after next full moon if you need more. An’ here—“ he said, lifting another bag from beside his seat, “I fixed you a bag already with some rock-cakes. Do your hands hurt?”

“A little,” Remus said as he reached for his coat. He was taken by surprise as Hagrid lifted his arm, turned over his palm and pointed at his wrist with his pink umbrella, murmured something unintelligible, before doing the same to the other.

“That should take the edge of the hurt at least, til Madame Pomfrey can give yer something stronger. You know yer way back to class?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Best not to tell anyone about that, young Remus. I’m not supposed to do magic.”

“I understand. Thanks, Hagrid.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, clapping an enormous hand down on his shoulder and tying Remus’ Gryffindor scarf into a firm knot around his neck.

As he leaned in, he whispered:

 “I’d best mention- I slipped a little somethin’ special for you and yer dorm-mates in the bottom of the bag. Don’t take it out till ye get back to yer room, it’ll make a lovely pet if you treat it right. Like I said, just misunderstood.”

“Thanks, Hagrid," he said, tugging on the ends of his scarf and then throwing his arms around Hagrid’s neck in a crushing hug.


End file.
